Tale Untold
by Prashree
Summary: A suspense thriller tale of common things intermingled in non common scenerios
1. Chapter 1

The streets of the Midway Hallow were empty. People had retreated back into their cosy houses due to the downpour.Hermione cursed her decision to step forward in such an odd hour but the papers for the portkey verification were to be submitted before the deadline. so she had to go to their office in Muggle Amsterdam.

With the rain pooling in her socks she balanced the bag on the shoulder and held the umbrella with simplified ease.She wondered what would have caused such an uproar back home that led the Ministry to cut short her holiday. She had been long gone from Britain it was close to a month. The reason for such a long vacation was that she needed a break from the daily course of the job and her offered 15 day paid leave was wasting. So she decided to pull a month long holiday, travel the world.

A distinct crack resounded from near her legs. Hermione fought balance as she felt herself falling, Thanks to her reflexes she caught herself in time.

Now a dainty brunette witch was standing in the rain precariously balancing her umbrella,folders and a broken heel on the empty streets of Muggle Amsterdam. Her clothes were soft and comfortable but reflected cost.

Hair tied in a simple ponytail, the witch was young but her eyes held a knowing and experience aura. She checked around her to spot an area beside the street light where little light was reflected. Once again checking for any passers-by or bystanders,she moved towards the dim light area.Within seconds the street was empty again.

...,...


	2. chapter 2

Hermione dress up in her casual t-shirt and jeans walked into workplace. The versatile nature of work allowed her to wear casual clothes to office. After the war the Order of Phoenix was not dissolved rather it became an organisation that kept check on the Ministry and other firms so that history would not repeat itself. Now renamed as The Order, the organisation stood for the belief of equality to all and hence had reserved Wizagamond seats for half bloods and Muggleborns. The order was controlled by the board members that included some ex Ministry officials and old Order members.

But Hermione was not in that department. She made her way through the glass corridor to the research department. The order kept tabs on suspicious activities and persons but a major part of it work was to discover cursed artefacts and death eater related items and destroy them.

She rounded a corner and spotted Auror Harry Potter talking to a junior intern. "So what's on my agenda today?", asked Hermione.

Startled, Harry turned around to find Hermione besides, him a sense of relief settled on his face. "Thank the Gods you are back" he replied with a smile.

They started walking towards the conference room while Harry was briefing her. "There was such a chaos in here with all the Aurors and Department of Mysteries personals in here all the time but now that you are back it will all fall in place."

"Department of Mysteries? What have you got your hands on ?" enquired Hermione. Aurors were a regular part of the Order for the protection of members that retrieved the artefacts but Department of Mysteries rarely indulged in their activities as the Order had their trained curse breakers, most of them trained under Department of Mysteries itself.

Harry exhaled a sigh," I'll tell you once you are over with the conference. Draco Malfoy is here to speak with you." Hermione rose her eyebrows in question "Draco Malfoy?" .Harry only nodded his response.

Draco Malfoy was a reputed curse breaker. His knowledge of pure bloodlines even off the records gave him a high post in the Department of Mysteries. He often worked closely with Auror department to track down the remaining death eaters but was a rare occurrence in the Order.

"Alright let's get this over with then," said Hermione pushing the double doors and entering the conference room with Harry behind her.

"You are late by 3 and half minutes," a crisp taunt made her turn around and face the infamous wizard,hands folded on the table with an amusing smile on his face. Harry accustomed to the behaviour paid him no heed and went to occupy the chair on the oval table.Hermione did not find the situation much to amusing and felt her childhood content for the wizard rise from the depths which she had buried under professionalism. She slammed her hand on the table and occupied a seat " I was not informed that YOU would be here.."

"Whatever Granger, I do not do late" he stated as a fact.

Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits. She closed her eyes,took a deep breath and felt some of her professionalism returning back..."Well of course. You aren't getting me." but not with much force.

This made his smile turn contemplative.He started fumbling with his pen all the while aware of Hermione's glare on him. "Oh..But maybe you want me to...?"

This made her glare harder. " On my deathbed".

The words made him chuckle heartedly. "Such a cozy place you have choosen." he remarked.

Harry, who was watching the interaction with an amused smile till now, felt the patience snap in Hermione. Now would be a good time to open files, he thought, retrieving the said objects from his bag.

Meanwhile -

" Why.Are.You.Here.Malfoy.?" , the curt tone lead to complete turnover towards the legal talk.

"Finally onpoint we are. We have got an item that comes under your jurisdiction and we cannot operate it without you ...consent." Draco stated in one flow of breath.

"What's the item ?" , Hermione said, slightly interested.

"I can not disclose much until you are in on the project." Draco told.

"I am the head researcher, Malfoy. I am in on every project that arrives in this building." ,her authority in the Order clearly reflecting by the sentence.

"Sorry, lady", Dracp said with a smirk, enjoying the deal to deny the said brunette.

"Fine. Where did you find it ?", Hermione asked.

"Well see,this is the reason it is not an ordinary project" Harry replied instead of Draco.

"Hermione, the artefact was not discoverd, it was delivered. "


End file.
